How it became like this
by IAmTheCookieMonster12
Summary: Kim is hosting her very first sleepover party! Meanwhile, Milton and Jerry have big plans to tease Jack and Kim about having a crush on each other. How will the two react in the game of Truth or Dare when Jerry says a horrifying dare to Kim? BUNCH OF KICK! Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It! *ON HIATUS*
1. Tease

**How it became like this**

**This is a new story which was requested by many of you, which is called: 'How it became like this'! Please enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Oh come on! You can't deny it!" Jerry teased.

Jack, Jerry, Milton and Kim were sitting at a booth in Falafel Phil's, discussing the relationship between Jack and Kim. Jerry and Milton loved to tease Jack and Kim about their crush on each other, which they always made up a silly way to say no. The 2 didn't buy it though. They knew from the start they liked...no...loved each other.

"Okaayy! Whatever you saaayyy!" Milton sang, while putting his hands up in defense. He didn't want to upset 2 black-belts.

"Oh please. Their just denying it!" Jerry said swagily. **(A/N: Lol, I just made that word up!) **

Two seconds later, he was on the floor.

"Oh, guys! Before I forget, I'm having a sleepover in 2 days. Can you guys make it?" Kim asked hopefully. She always wanted to host a sleepover party, since it was always the guys who did them. The first one was Jack's, which Kim's mother forbade her to go because it was her first sleepover with a bunch of guys which she didn't quite trust yet. The next one was Jerry's, which was pretty awesome. The only negative part was that his cousin Pepito was there, and he had to sleep in Milton's room. It's not fun when you hear Milton scream every 10 seconds during the night when you're trying to sleep. And Milton's was pretty boring. The only thing we did was study, eat, study and then sleep. Yawn!

Kim's sleepover, is going to be awesome. She thought she could do a water balloon fight, truth or dare, board games, etc... .

"I'm in!" Jack replied cheerfully. Kim smiled.

"Great!"

"I'm in too!" Milton cried. "Can we study there?" He asked.

"NO!"

"This party is going to be swag, yo! Can I invite Pepito?" Jerry asked hopefully. This time everybody replied.

"NOOOO!"

* * *

**At school: **

Kim's POV:

"Hello class! Please take your seats." , our boring math teacher said. Everybody was already sitting except Milton, the teacher's pet. "Now, today we are going to learn about..."

I didn't hear the rest. I was too busy zoning out and looking at Jack, who seemed to be doing the same thing except he was looking at me. We both blushed and we quickly turned away, trying to pay attention to something else.

_That's an interesting looking tree... _

* * *

Jack's POV:

_That's an interesting looking pig with a backpack and heavy makeup! Hey wait! That's Lindsay! Oops..._

* * *

**2 days later... **

**At Kim's room: **

Kim's POV:

I was cleaning up the WHOLE house and putting away anything valuable. With the guys around, they'll break anything breakable. As I was hiding my mom's vase, DING DONG! The doorbell rang. I quickly brushed off my jeans in case it was Jack and walked over to the door. It was Jerry, of course. he had a duffel bag in his right hand, a camera around his neck and a huge grin across his face.

"Hey Kim! Ready to party yo!" He told me. I giggled and I closed the door. Just as the door closed the door bell rang again.

"UH!" I groaned as I opened the door. It was Milton, with a Hawaii shirt and shorts.

"Salutations, Kim! I hope I dressed appropriately!" He said, while walking in with his backpack on his back.

I sighed. "Milton! We're at sleepover party! Not in Hawaii!" He looked offended. "No offense!" I cried. He sighed and mumbled to himself about how girls were about fashion.

"So, where's Jack?" I asked, not aware of what I said. Jerry gave Milton a nudge and a wink and he whispered something to him, making him laugh and snort in a nerdy way.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, we were just thinking. You said that because you miss him!" Jerry teased. I was getting annoyed. I DO NOT LIKE JACK! _Yes, you do! _No I don't...shut up! _You're shutting yourself up, stupid. _I did it again. I called myself stupid.

"So? I miss him. He's my best friend!" I said blankly.

"No, Kim! You miss him, miss him! YOU LIKE JACK!" Milton screamed at the top of his lungs. I raised an eyebrow at him and started to count.

"1...2..." I started. Milton and Jerry looked at each other and suddenly screamed, "RUN! AHHHH!"

"3...4...5678910! PREPARE TO DIE!" I cried.

"WAIT! NO FAIR! THAT WAS TOO QUICK! AHHHHH!" Jerry shrieked, and did his 'warrior chant' aka, his girlish scream.

"DON'T CARE!" I replied, while running towards the direction they went to.

* * *

**Yay! First chapter is done! Did you like it? Please review! Xxxx**

**-Ally**


	2. Truth Or Dare

**How it became like this #2**

**I am SO, SO, SO sorry for not updating! :3 I am a horrible person! **

DING DONG! As soon as Kim was going to start beating the crap out of Jerry and Milton, the door bell rang. Who else could it be? Surprise, surprise, it was Jack! The guy with the stupid hero conflex.

"Hey Kim! I'm ready for the party!" He told Kim. She smiled as she welcomed him in.

"Hey dude! You're FINALLY here! What took you so long?" Jerry asked, coming down the staircase slowly. He was still scared Kim was going to hurt him, which she was going to do later.

"It was my hair!" He replied. Milton, Jerry and Kim all looked at him.

"What? It takes a long time to make my hair this beautiful, bouncy and perfect!" He said as everybody rolled their eyes and murmured 'whatever'.

"I don't really have anything planned, so what do you guys want to do?" Kim asked the guys, who were huddled up in Kim's living room. Her parents' weren't home since her grandpa was having some kind of sickness and her parents' were too over-protective about bringing Kim along. This is weird, since they left her alone in the house.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Milton piped up.

"Oh come on! This game is SO predictable! The girl kisses a guy; a guy runs around the block in his underwear, we need to jump off the staircase, blah, blah, blah!" Kim said, frustrated. **(A/N: I'm not one of those author's who makes Kick happen so early in the story, like they were dared to kiss. Uh, no. What I made Kim say is true! T and D game stories are sometimes so predictable!) **

"Oh come on!" Jack pushed her playfully. "You know you want to!"

"Let's make a deal. There are no dare's which are predictable with a) kissy/lovey things that are un-comfortable b) Involves Jerry roaming the streets in my pink shirt and c) Things that are dangerous. Got it And if everybody agrees, I'll play. If you don't agree, I'm the host here so I will forbid us from playing it. Understood?" Kim asked everybody. They all agreed since everything she said is completely true and they started the game.

Kim got an old whipped cream can and twirled it around. It landed on Milton.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked him. Milton thought for a little bit.

"Truth." He replied.

"Okay…have you EVER seen Julie in a bra and underwear?" She asked. Milton gave her a disgusted look.

"What, no! But I have seen her in a bikini!"

"Okay…the swag master is up next!" Jerry cried as he spun the bottle. It landed on Kim.

"Kim! Go into the closet with Jack and tell him your TRUE feelings about him."

"But that's against the rules!"

"No, its not! You told us no kissing, no being lovey dovey…but this is neither! Now go!"

She sighed as she gave Jerry a death glare. "You can't eavesdrop!" She shouted as she walked towards the closet, Jack at her heels.

"Aw, man!" Jerry pouted as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Kim opened the door to the closet and Jack entered along with Kim. "Kim, I am so sorry. I hate stupid Jerry. We don't actually need to talk!" Jack reassured Kim. But she just sighed deeply. "No, I want to tell you how I feel. I…"

**MWAHAHAHA! I am so evil! ^.^ REVIEW! REVIEW! AND I'LL GIVE YOU A VIRTUAL POTATO! **


	3. The truth all because of Jerry

**Helllooo! So. *sits down on a chair and crosses legs* I know I've been evil to leave you on a cliffy. *jumps out of chair* BUT NO MORE! YOU ARE FREE TO SKIP THIS LONG, STUPID A/N AND READ WHAT HAPPENS! ENJOYYY! (Review if you liked my humor ;) ) By the way, CONGRATS IF YOU GO YOUR VIRTUAL POTATO! **

* * *

_Previously: _

_Kim opened the door to the closet and Jack entered along with Kim. "Kim, I am so sorry. I hate stupid Jerry. We don't actually need to talk!" Jack reassured Kim. But she just sighed deeply. "No, I want to tell you how I feel. I…"_

* * *

"I think you're cocky, annoying at sometimes, you have a HUGE ego and that stupid hero's conflex!" Kim told him. "But I think you're sweet too!"

Jack looked like his puppy has been run over and VERY happy at the same time.

"You…think that I'm annoying and sweet? I want to be so mad at you but I can't!" He replied, and pulled Kim into a surprise hug. Kim stiffened at first, but relaxed into the hug as she took in the scent of Jack. Mint and vanilla., her two most favorite scents now. They finally let go, and they looked at each other in the eyes. For some reason both couldn't control how they were acting and started leaning in, and Kim closed her eyes. Jack made sure there was no space between their bodies as their lips began to move in closer and closer….

"Hey! It suddenly became quiet in there! What happened?" A voice whispered. The two jumped up three feet in the air, horrified and annoyed at the sudden voice.

" I don't know, Jerry! But you could have ruined an important moment! So just be quiet!" Milton's voice hissed back. It was Jerry and Milton, eavesdropping on their conversation.

Kim looked at Jack, and vise versa. They both nodded and Jack held up 3 fingers…2 fingers…1 finger…

"AHHHHH!" They both screamed as loudly as they could inside the closet for about 30 seconds until the door burst open and Jerry and Milton looked around the closet frantically like…um…animals?

"What's wrong?! What happened?!" Jerry asked bewildered. Milton threw his hands up in the air.

"You guys did this on purpose didn't you?" He asked. Kim and Jack nodded.

"That's what YOU get for listening to our convo when I told you not to!" Kim fought back, taking a step at the already shaking two. Jack held her back just in case. She just sighed and everybody returned to where they were in the living room . For some reason Kim couldn't help feel…happy!

_I almost kissed Jack, my crush and best friend! I just don't know if…_

"KIM?! KIMMM!" Jack's voice shrieked in the air. Kim snapped up and got into her fighting position. She didn't find any ninja's though…there were just 3 snickering guys. She sat back down, her face red. She tried to cover her face with her hair.

"Okay guys. That's enough laughing. You okay, Kim?" Jack aksed, while trying to calm Milton and Jerry who were rolling on the floor laughing.

Kim felt tears forming her eyes. She couldn't believe Jack would laugh too…she embarrassed herself so much…. Before she could think she ran up the stairs into her room and shut the door behind her.

Everybody in the living room stopped laughing and crying. They looked at each other awkwardly as Jack couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll be right back, okay?" He said as he climbed up the stairs and knocked on Kim's door.

"Kim? Can I come in?"

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW AND…YOU GUESSED IT! REVIEW! IF YOU DO YOU'LL GET A SINGING PURPLE MONKEY WHO LIKES TO SHAKE HIS BUTT! :DDDD**


End file.
